


【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(三)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【盾冬】我真的以为我们是纯洁的朋友关系(三)

自从多洛莉丝分化之后，两人就开始出现了分歧。

就像刚刚，这已经不是多洛莉丝分化后两人第一次吵架了。本来放学后在校园里散步是件很愉悦的事，但却不知为何，两人说着说着就吵了起来。

 

巴基不明白，之前还温柔可人的女友为什么分化成了alpha之后变化这么大。  
多洛莉丝变得像典型的alpha，喜欢宣示主权，控制欲强，散发的气场让没分化的巴基都感觉到了压力。

巴基觉得这和自己当时想的一点都不一样，落差太大了。

巴基和多洛莉丝不欢而散，他觉得自己累的要命，他在操场来回绕着，直到走进篮球场才停下。他听见有两个男生在讨论史蒂夫，如果没记错的话其中有一个是omega。

他们毫不顾忌的大谈球场上来回跑动的史蒂夫：

“你觉得他能分化成什么？”

“我觉得是alpha。”

“如果真是你要追求他吗？”

“我现在就想。”

 

巴基不觉得意外，自从史蒂夫以肉眼可见的速度越来越强壮高大，暗恋他的人就成倍上涨。

在分化之前在一起其实是很不理智的做法，根据统计，分化前在一起的情侣分化后的分手率为95%：有人分化成alpha之后觉得自己完全可以找到更好的，两个alpha在一起倒还好，全都分化成omega的就没办法了。

巴基一直呆呆的站在球场边，直到球队下了场他才缓过神。

他刚想去跟下了球场的史蒂夫说话，可还没来得及走到球场的一半就站住了。  
他的史蒂夫被一群人围着，他们毫不吝啬的夸奖着史蒂夫，男孩女孩们争先恐后的给他拿来了毛巾和水。  
巴基看到了看台上坐着的佩姬·卡特。虽然她没有去史蒂夫身边，但大家都知道她喜欢史蒂夫，甚至有人打赌史蒂夫和她早就已经在一起了。

想到这里巴基感觉很不开心。  
曾经瘦瘦小小像是豆芽菜一样的史蒂夫都没有人理睬，可现在的史蒂夫却这么受欢迎。  
他已经不是我一个人的了，这么想着的巴基有点难过。  
巴基看着不远处和别人打着招呼的史蒂夫，不知怎么就冒出一股无名火。眼尖的史蒂夫一转头就看到了巴基，他正想叫住巴基，却看见他噘着嘴头也不回的大步走了。

 

史蒂夫连忙绕过人群追上巴基，可无论他说什么巴基都不肯停下，他一直追着巴基来到了学校偏僻无人的角落。

史蒂夫抓住巴基的手臂，巴基挣扎了一下，发现史蒂夫的力气大的吓人，他用尽了力气也无法挣脱。  
史蒂夫按住巴基的肩膀问：“到底怎么了？”

巴基别过头，下唇被他咬的发白，他用细如蚊蚋的声音控诉着：“你和那么多人打招呼，我离你那么近你都不看我一眼。”话语中还带了几分委屈。

如果在这站着的不是史蒂夫，肯定会认为巴基在吃醋。  
但史蒂夫知道，他只是因为自己没有及时和他打招呼生气了。巴基就是会因此不开心。

“抱歉，但我一回头就看到你了，我叫你你也不停。”

“你就不能第一眼就看到我吗…”巴基嘟囔着，说实话他压根就没生气，只是有点不太高兴。

史蒂夫愣了一下，“下次一定。”他回答说。

巴基听到这才作罢，他好像突然想起来什么似的，猛的侧头看向史蒂夫。“史蒂夫，是不是班级里就你，我，山姆没有分化了。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，沉思了一下。“好像……是的，的确就剩我们几个了。”他又顿了顿，说道，“估计山姆也快要分化了，他说自己最近总是使不上劲，时不时就觉得很累……”可他还没来得及说完，就被巴基的笑声打断了。

“他要是分化成omega了我绝对能嘲笑他一辈子！”  
看着笑的直不起腰的巴基，史蒂夫摇了摇头，他拍了拍巴基的后腰，“放学了，走吧。我们回教室取书包。”

两人并排在走廊里走着，经过医务室的时候，巴基见门开着，探头往里看了一眼。只见山姆独自一人坐在凳子旁，手中拿着一张纸，看上去像化验单。

巴基眯着眼睛想了想，好像突然明白了什么，他立马跑过去抢走了山姆手中的单子。

不出所料，上面黑体大字“第二性别分化结果”，巴基着急的向下看去，只见上面印着一个大大的“BETA”，他撅了撅嘴，把结果单扔给了山姆。山姆无奈的看着他，摊了摊手。“我觉得挺好的，beta，没有发情期，也不像alpha有那么强的占有欲。”山姆叹了口气，接着说：“就像现在这样，分化都没什么生理反应，更不用请假，好像没发生一样。”

巴基瞄了他一眼，“你怎么能不是omega呢，我都做好拿这个嘲笑你一辈子的准备了。”巴基还没来得及接着说，只听见啪的一下，史蒂夫不轻不重的拍了一下巴基的后脑勺。

山姆一边幸灾乐祸的看着一边说：“你还好意思说我是omega，你还没我高呢！”他看了看一旁的史蒂夫，接着说：“你看，最好这样，史蒂夫估计能分化成alpha，正好你分化成omega给他当老婆好不好啊？”可他刚说完，巴基就挥着拳头，好像要冲到山姆面前揍他，山姆见状，低低的骂了一句“shit”，使出了全身的力气把巴基往史蒂夫那边一推，推完赶紧跑出了医务室。

巴基被他愣的一推，在马上要撞上史蒂夫的时候倒了下去，史蒂夫见状，赶忙大跨步双手捞住了巴基。

巴基整个人都挂在了史蒂夫身上，他一边赖着不起一边思考着山姆的“挑衅”。他心里突然咯噔一下，万一他真分化成omega了呢？

他试图想一些好例子来让自己不那么悲观，可他想了半天，好像也没什么值得开心的事。

他感受着史蒂夫怀抱的温度，不由得想：万一自己真分化成了omega，而史蒂夫分化成了alpha，那他是不是会和史蒂夫在一起？

他仔细想了想，史蒂夫既会照顾人，又会做饭，什么做的都好。巴基想，这样的话他分化成omega也不亏啊。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫的一句话把巴基带回了现实，巴基不禁被自己的想法吓了一跳。他试图把这可怕的假设从脑中踢出去。

可他突然反应过来。如果分化之后，史蒂夫真的是alpha的话。追求他的人，围着他转的人只会越来越多。

那自己呢？史蒂夫还会愿意和他的巴基哥哥一起玩吗？他还会像当年的小史蒂乎一样整日和他在一起吗？

巴基有点难过，他从史蒂夫身上下来，和史蒂夫一起拿了书包。巴基一路上都没怎么说话，他脑子里全都是对即将占领自己好友的“第三者”的不满。  
当年我的小史蒂乎被欺负的时候怎么不见你们出来帮忙呢？他越想越气，在两人分开各自回家的时候，连再见都气的没说就走了。留下史蒂夫一个人站在路边一脸迷茫。

巴基难得的失眠了，他回想起自从认识史蒂夫开始，两人所经历的一切。一件又一件事像幻灯片一样在巴基的脑海里播放。他想到了史蒂夫因锻炼逐渐结实的肌肉。还有看恐怖片时自己忍不住扑到史蒂夫怀里时所感受到的温度。

巴基开始怀疑自己是不是同……不，至少也得是双性恋。他神差鬼使的打开了电脑，开始搜索“g”开头的某些影片。  
他懒得看开头，直接调到中间进入正题，他边看边皱眉，他从不知道男人被男人干还会露出这种舒服的不得了的表情和高昂的呻吟。巴基看的有点懵，他摇了摇头，确定自己对同性没什么癖好。  
巴基刚想关掉电脑，可他突然发现，位于上面的男人身形像极了史蒂夫。他不由得开始在脑内想象，假如史蒂夫是alpha，自己是omega，他和史蒂夫就也会做那种事。他也会露出那样的……

巴基感觉自己的脸在发烧，他立刻就把头埋到了枕头里，可还没来得及想其它的事情，巴基就发现好像有什么不对的地方：

他硬了。

巴基感觉自己的眼泪已经泛上了眼眶，他后悔了，今天就不该在山姆那瞎说，这不，遭报应了吧。

 

第二天早晨，巴基顶着一对黑眼圈走到了学校，他一边打哈欠一边在心里骂自己活该。他正想找史蒂夫不提内容的诉说一下昨晚的悲惨经历。

可当他来到教室，却意外的发现他后边的座位空着——史蒂夫没来上学。


End file.
